Today, mobile terminals are becoming ever more complex, and they implement operating systems that may become infected by viruses or be targeted by malicious attacks.
Certain types of virus generate the sending of short SMS (“Short Message Service”) messages from an infected mobile terminal to another terminal having a given calling number, which increases the bill for the use of the infected mobile terminal in an uncontrolled manner. Other types of virus can lead to a dysfunction in a mobile terminal and useless resource consumption on the part of the mobile terminal or of the radiocommunication network to which the mobile terminal is connected.
There is therefore a need rapidly to detect an abnormal behavior on the part of a mobile terminal, due for example to the presence of a virus in the mobile terminal, in order to limit harmful consequences of the abnormal behavior of the mobile terminal.